Vlan Korensan
Biography Early Life Vlan Korensan's homeworld is unknown and he doesn't speak of it very much. His reasons for this are his own. Only one person was ever told where he is actually from, his former master, Erik Muir. Vlan's childhood is also shrouded in mystery. Not even Erik knows that. Whatever the case may be, Vlan was born in 15 BBY. By the time he was ten years old, he had already begun training in the ways of the Force, by a Force user on his planet. The Force user eventually left that planet and he took Vlan along with him. Vlan's training progressed over the years and when he was fifteen, in 0 BBY, he met Erik Muir. The force user that he had trained under had wanted to meet Muir, for reasons that were all his own. The Bothan Jedi was at the age of twenty and was on his way to becoming a Jedi Knight. The force user ensured Vlan a place at the academy where Erik was also learning, before leaving, saying that he was needed elsewhere and that Vlan's place was at the academy. There was only a short age gap between Erik and Vlan and the two quickly became friends. Erik could see what the force user had meant when he had said that Vlan was special and he took the younger man under his wing, helping him when he could. He knew that the masters and knights liked taking padawans who were younger than Vlan, mainly because they had less emotional problems, something that was ever present in their minds after what happened with Anakin Skywalker and the Jedi Purge. Erik believed that this was good and fine, but that one couldn't over look the older padawans just because of their age. When he became a Jedi Knight, he took Vlan on as his padawan and continued the man's tutelage in the Force. Vlan was a little surprised by Erik's choice of action, since he had figured that Erik would take one of the younger padawans. Encouraged by his friend's show of confidence in him, he began to work to become a great Jedi in order to make his friend proud and also show that Erik had been right all along. Vlan's training continued and progressed by leaps and bounds. No matter what he did though, he felt as though it wasn't enough. Because of how close he was to Erik in age, he felt as though he should be on the same level as Erik, not "below" Erik in ranking. He felt pressure on himself to succeed and to make himself better than the rest, even better than Erik. He didn't understand the true path of a Jedi, opting for a faster path, one that would enable him to advance faster. He chose the Dark Side. Falling to the Dark Side Erik at first was unaware of what was going on. He just thought that his padawan was just learning and getting better and better at utilizing the Force. Vlan had gone on a mission by himself, and during the mission, he had met an extremely powerful Dark Sider, by the name of Zohmaj Hauc. Hauc had planted the seeds of the Dark side in the mind of Vlan. He knew that while he could easily just turn the Jedi to the Dark side, Vlan would come out of the ordeal stronger if he chose the dark side himself, over time. His belief in the teachings would be more solid and unshakable. So Hauc merely instilled in Vlan the thought that the Dark side would get him where he wanted to go faster than following the teachings of Erik. Over the span of a few months, Vlan felt more and more that what Hauc had told him was correct. Erik did go slower, but that was because that was Erik. His master was the calm, patient type, who preferred to approach things slowly, understand everything and then master it in his own way. For Vlan, this was good, but it wasn't for him. He needed to go faster and he wanted to go faster. It took Erik a little while to fully realize that his padawan had chosen the dark side. He had been training Vlan for a few years and it was at 8 ABY that Vlan finally turned on his master. They were on a mission in the Unknown Regions when Vlan confronted Erik about the dark side and wanting to learn more. When Erik refused, Vlan attacked his master, now his former master. The two dueled viciously and went back and forth. Erik had taught Vlan well, particularly when it came to lightsaber dueling. But Vlan's expertise and ingenuity was still nothing compared to the sheer brilliance of Erik's Soresu. Vlan lost the fight. Erik had the option to kill his padawan then and there and stop his descent into the dark side, but Erik knew that he couldn't, no matter how much he may have wanted to. Vlan deserved a second chance and deserved to learn the errors of his ways and return to the light side of the Force. The Bothan Jedi left his padawan there, wounded, but not heavily. Vlan cursed his former master, and declared that one day he would become more powerful than Erik. Hauc had also journeyed to the planet and he had watched the fight with particular interest. He knew what was going to happen as soon as Vlan had ignited his lightsaber. He rescued Vlan and brought him to his training facility in order to "properly" instruct Vlan in the ways of the Force. Now, Vlan had another reason to train and become better in the Force. He wanted to surpass his former master. But despite all of that, he still respected Erik for the great Jedi that he was and the power that he wielded. He respected Erik more than he respected anyone else and Vlan's one regret was that he had been forced to attack Erik in order to get at the power that he craved. Training Hauc brought Korensan to one of his training areas. Vlan began to finally tap into his potential, training under Hauc's tutelage. His control over the Force increased, and he began to use the Dark side more and more. While he forgot a great deal of the teachings that Erik taught him, he still maintained a high level of respect for the Bothan jedi, despite everything that Hauc tried to do. Vlan picked up more skills as well, learning various languages and understanding more of other species' cultures. He quickly surmised that he was one of Hauc's foremost students and that he was being groomed to be Hauc's second in command. Once he realized this, he was deeply pleased, since it meant that Hauc was taking into consideration Vlan's prowess and raw skill in the Force and the lightsaber. It only made him apply himself more, wanting to learn all that he could from the Sith. Vlan's expertise and knowledge increased by leaps and bounds, until he was the greatest duelist at Hauc's academy. Vlan also began to go on various missions for Hauc. He was "hired" by Zoragex Industries and was sent to ensure that corporate takeovers and other jobs that Zoragex needed to get done were completed properly. The Dark Jedi went throughout the galaxy, coalescing Hauc's power in different parts of the galaxy. He was unsure what Hauc's exact plans were, but he was let in on parts of the plan. He was told of a boy by the name of Isaac Bel'kaar and what Hauc had done to his parents. From what he understood, Isaac was still alive, as that part of Hauc's plans had gone awry. Vlan was also very interested in finding out just what species Hauc was, since he had never seen anyone like him before. Just as he was of an out of the way planet, that was Hauc's explanation, saying that he had come from the Unknown Regions. Korensan accepted this, knowing that it realistically didn't matter. All that mattered was that Vlan was able to utilize and benefit from Hauc's expertise and knowledge. Gone was the Jedi with the potential to be great and do good things for society. In its place was a Dark sider with a hunger for power. Hauc fed that hunger, teaching Vlan more and more. As time progressed, Vlan didn't have to wonder whether or not he was the best of Hauc's pupils, he knew that he was. Even the introduction of newcomer Lyli Var'nio did nothing to deter him from knowing this. He and the Sith Witch clashed on many things, all stemming from the thought that they were the best. As it was, Hauc encouraged the rivalry and the feelings of hatred towards the other. He knew that it would push them to succeed and that they would be examples to the rest of his disciples on how to properly apply oneself to the Dark Side's teachings. For Vlan, he never truly hated Lyli, rather, he enjoyed the constant bickering and sparring that the two underwent and had a level of respect for her. Lyli was Hauc's assassin and Vlan was Hauc's warrior, so they mainly clashed over lightsaber skills, as their use of the Force was different. The Arkanian Some time later, Hauc decided that Vlan's training was complete. Vlan would continue to learn and progress, but for the most part, the Dark Jedi had learned what he needed to know to properly do Hauc's bidding. Since he had already been going on missions for Zoragex, he continued to do this, growing in prominence in the company's ranks, which allowed him various benefits when he traveled. Fewer people questioned him and he had more autonomy on more backwater worlds and systems. In his travels, Vlan would pick up various people strong in the Force and bring them back to Hauc, where they would study and learn the ways of the Force. As he moved around the galaxy, Vlan noticed that since he had first heard of Isaac Bel'kaar, Hauc had rarely mentioned the Arkanian. Vlan soon learned about the young man and what he needed to do in regards to him. He had to go to Arkania and have Isaac brought back to be trained in the Dark Side of the Force. If that was not possible, then he was to kill the Arkanian. Korensan himself was not to go there, but was to send two of his agents to do so. He didn't properly understand, at the time, why Hauc wished for it to be this way. Over time, Hauc had grown his Bringers of Dawn, and the two men that Korensan sent were members of this organization. They confronted Isaac and attacked him, after finding out that Isaac had met Erik Muir and that he was beginning to be trained by him. Hauc had the Bringers report directly to him as well, so that Korensan did not know that it was his old master who was helping Isaac learn the ways of the Force. Erik, with Isaac's help was able to kill the two agents, though in the process, Isaac's slave master, Garulak, was killed, making Isaac a free man. Korensan was informed that his agents had messed up and that Isaac had gone free. Wondering how a young Arkanian untrained in the Force could possibly have achieved victory through force of arms over two trained Bringers of Dawn, he questioned Hauc. Zohmaj told him of the presence of Erik and that the Bothan Jedi had stepped in. Korensan was then informed of his next task. He still had to find Isaac Bel'kaar and bring him to the dark side or kill him, and now he had to somehow manage to kill Erik Muir in the process. He was going to be pitted against his old master in a no holds barred, winner takes all, fight to the death. Hunting Erik Muir Korensan didn't properly know Isaac yet to be able to track him through the Force. But he did know Erik very well. Furthermore, Erik wasn't trying to hide his Force signature or anything of the sort. It wasn't that he wanted Korensan to find him, it was that Erik did not know that Korensan was looking for him at all. The Dark Jedi tracked the two of them to Geonosis. He watched from afar, keeping himself cloaked, as Isaac began to fully understand the ways of the Force and the power that it would give him. He watched as Erik began to instruct another, in much the same ways that Erik had taught him, years ago. He couldn't help but feel a sense of loss as he visually saw another take his place. He decided that he was going to try to turn Isaac to the dark side. It would be hard, especially since Erik was there teaching Isaac. Erik had learned from his mistakes with Vlan, or this the Dark Jedi was certain, so he knew that turning Isaac would be difficult. It wasn't long before Vlan saw his opening. The two of them had stayed on Geonosis for a while because there were colonies there that were being afflicted by the presence of pirates. He knew that the pirates would need help if they were going to stand a chance against the defense force bolstered by the presence of two Jedi. It had been years since the Clone Wars, but one could still remember the Battle of Geonosis. He went to the pirate leader and convinced him that the man needed his help. It didn't take long what with the pirate leader fearing what the two Jedi could do, and rightly so. Now that he had turmoil properly sowed, Vlan wanted to make sure that he had something to work with when it came to Isaac himself. He knew that in order to make Isaac fall to the dark side, it was either going to be something quick or it was going to take a while. He also knew that it couldn't be the quick thing. In order to do something like that, one needed to properly know one's target, other wise mistakes could be made. This meant that it was going to take a while. Vlan would start here on Geonosis and sow seeds that he would attempt to reap down the road. Hauc had not set any particular timetable and they both knew that it could take a very long time for the seeds to grow and the fruit to ripen. More Coming Soon The Force Force Powers Vlan Korensan possesses a significant control over the Force. When he first met Erik Muir, the Bothan Jedi was impressed by Vlan's raw power and knew that with time and effort, the red skinned alien could properly turn that raw talent into something incredible and potent. Vlan has been heavily trained by both Erik Muir and by Zohmaj Hauc. His training was in both the Light Side and the Dark Side of the Force, though his mastery of the Force leans much more heavily towards the Dark Side, as the majority of his time spent in training was under Hauc. He has extensive training in the art of telepathy, as proven when he repeatedly spoke to Isaac Bel'kaar while on Geonosis. His training also includes various methods of enhancing his physical abilities as well as a number of much more specific Force techniques that he picked up under Hauc's tutelage. Despite his high level of power, he is no match for someone like Derek Muir, and is severely underclassed by the one who he was tasked to either turn to the Dark side or destroy, Isaac Bel'kaar. Lightsaber Forms When it comes to fighting with a lightsaber, Vlan learned from two of the best. His mastery of Soresu is incredible, as he was taught by one fo the foremost experts on the style, Erik Muir. At one point, Erik considered that Korensan would one day be able to surpass him, but this was before Erik fully worked out his style of Soresu. Korensan also possesses mastery of Form V, Shien/Djem So. He has utilized it more than once and reached proficiency level under Erik before he turned to the Dark Side and began to be taught by Zohmaj Hauc who completed his instruction in Form V. It is currently unknown where Korensan learned Vaapad from. His knowledge of Juyo is at Mastery level, while his knowledge of Vaapad is at Proficient level. It has been theorized by Erik Muir and later by Isaac Bel'kaar, that it was Zohmaj Hauc who instructed Korensan in the ways of Vaapad. What is interesting to note is that despite possessing a high level of knowledge in regards to the ways of the lightsaber, when discussing his ability to fight Derek Muir with his master, Zohmaj Hauc stressed that Korensan was definitely outmatched by the Jedi Council member. Category: MirrodinCategory:Hauc